1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of swimming pool water filtration and, more particularly, relates to a filtering structure designed to be incorporated in one of the generally vertical walls of a swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of filtering devices of this type has to date been proposed. They comprise mainly a portion immersed in the water of the swimming pool, equipped with a suction port and a discharge outlet for water once it has been filtered. They also comprise filtering and pumping means located outside the pool basin, either at a locality technically developed for this purpose at a more or less considerable distance from the pool basin, or in a space such as a casing, directly adjacent to the immersed portion.
The pumping and filtering means, such as, for example, sand or cartridge filters or filtering bags, are interconnected by Connecting pipes, the said pumping and filtering means allowing the passage of water through the Connecting pipes. The unit is furthermore connected to a suction port by way of suction pipes and to a discharge outlet by way of backflow pipes.
The presence of these pipes, even if less important when the filtering and pumping device is in the form of a casing, inevitably brings about load losses diminishing the performance of the known Systems. These losses are generally compensated for by using “oversized” pumping means, in particular with regard to the electric motor. Moreover, in the prior art devices the Connecting pipes often pass above the water level, resulting in priming difficulties.
The use of oversized pumping means results of necessity in increased production costs, but also in higher energy consumption and therefore higher electricity bill of the owner of a pool equipped with such devices.
It is imperative that the pipe unit is perfectly watertight in order to prevent leaks or the intake of air detrimental to the proper functioning of the unit.
Furthermore, the devices whose pumping and electric control means are arranged in an underground location adjacent to or remote from the immersed portion, are subjected to flooding in case of heavy rains, resulting inevitably in serious damage to the pumping system or imposing considerable and costly work in order to carry out gravitational drainage at the bottom of the technical location.